Being Loved
by TheCupcakeMonster
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! MelloxNearxMatt yaoi lemon oneshot.


WARNING! YAOI LEMON AHEAD!

* * *

"Where's Matt?" Mello asked casually, sitting down on the floor next to a bored-looking Near.

"How should I now?" Near answered lifelessly, twirling a lock of white hair around his finger. "You were with him last."

Mello blushed a deep red, involuntarily putting his knuckle to his lips. Near hadn't seen Matt since last night, but he heard him alright. Even with his pillow over his ears, Near still had to listen to Matt moan through the walls.

"Well…have you seen him?" Mello asked a little quieter.

"No," Near said impatiently. "But maybe you'd like to-" Before he could finish the sentence, Matt arrived, his hair tousled and his eyes half closed.

"Where have you been?" Mello titled his head back so he was looking at the redhead from upside down.

"Asleep," Matt yawned. "Where did you think I was?"

"Still asleep? It's almost noon?" Near laughed softly.

"I had a rough night," Matt replied, and Mello nearly choked.

"Still tired?" Near let the strand of hair he was playing with fall back to his shoulder, and he stood up, brushing imaginary dust off himself.

"A little," Matt said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, because I didn't want you to be half asleep…" Near walked over to Matt, gently caressing his shoulder. "When you fucked me senseless."

"W-what?" Matt shivered and looked to Mello for guidance, but he only rose to his feet, joining Near in tickling the redhead's back. "Wh-why me? I'm exhausted!" The other two didn't answer, just continued to run their hands over Matt's body.

While Mello sucked on the back of Matt's neck, Near worked on pulling off his shirt. There were bite marks all over his chest, and he winced as Near licked one that was particularly deep.

Mello slipped off Matt's pants and boxers from behind while Near started to kiss him, probing the roof of the redhead's mouth with his tongue.

The blonde lifted Matt's hair from his neck, smirking as he bit down on the sensitive skin. Mello's breath was hot and heavy, making Matt moan.

Without warning, Near forcefully shoved both Mello and Matt onto the floor, straddling Matt and putting one hand on Mello's chest.

Matt seemed dazed as Near took one if the redhead's nipples into his mouth and sucked on it hungrily. The smallest boy busied his right hand by slipping it down Mello's pants, slowly fondling the tip of his member, which was leaking precum.

Both older boys were moaning loudly while Near kept eerily quiet. But, by all the sounds his lover's were making, he couldn't stop himself from becoming immensely aroused.

He removed his hand from Mello's cock and his hand from Matt's chest to pull off his own shirt and fling it to the side. He started pulling down his pants, but Mello sat up and covered the younger boy's hands with his. Matt kept still on the floor as he watched Mello slip off Near's pants. The redhead caught his breath as Mello sunk down to his knees and took Near's entire erection into his mouth. Near moaned despite himself, tangling his fingers into the golden hair beneath him.

Mello bobbed his head up and down, licking the underside of Near's length but still sucking mercilessly on the base.

"M-Mello…I-If you k-keep doing that…ahhh, I-I'm gonna come!" Matt's eyes widened as Near threw his head back and screamed, arching his back as he came into Mello's mouth. The redhead could feel himself hardening as the white substance spurted out from Near's length and spilled down Mello's chin. He removed his mouth sloppily, more of Near's seed dripping from his lips and cheeks. With Near watching, he straddled Matt and kissed him deeply, letting the redhead taste Near on his lips. Matt moaned into the kiss, snaking his arms around Mello's waist and pulling him closer.

However, before their tongues could mingle, Near calmly pushed Mello aside and took over Matt's lips, grabbing his tongue with his own and lightly massaging it.

Mello smirked, taking the momentary distraction to slip off his clothes. He growled happily as his arousal was freed, and he began stroking it to make it harder.

Near gently propped Matt against the wall, smiling at him sweetly before moving down to suck on the dripping head of Matt's cock. The redhead let out a low, throaty moan, looking down at Near's own erection which was still throbbing and slicked over with cum.

Mello, whimpering with need, crawled behind Near and held three fingers at Matt's lips. He took a deep breath and took them into his mouth, covering them in a fine sheen of saliva. Mello didn't seem to notice when the redhead bit down on the digits when Near sucked particularly hard on his member.

Finally, the blonde removed his fingers and gently pressed one against Near's entrance. He pushed on in without hesitation and Near swallowed around Matt's length to keep down another scream.

Mello inserted another finger before leaning over to kiss Matt over Near. The blonde fought with Matt's tongue, easily winning that battle and shoving the wet, slippery organ inside the redhead's mouth.

Mello pulled away and slipped in the third finger, grinning as he hit something that would make Near scream.

And he did. Near screamed as Mello moved his fingers inside, brushing his prostate every time.

Finally, Matt couldn't take it anymore, and he exploded, groaning as Near tried to suck every last bit of his seed.

After a couple more thrusts of Mello's fingers, Near came as well, shooting his cum all over his stomach. Mello bit his lip to keep his composure, slowly removing his fingers. The spectacle of both his lover's shrieking to the ceiling almost pushed him over the edge.

All three of them broke apart, Matt lying helplessly on the floor, panting harshly. He watched as Near turned around, lurched forward and attacked Mello's neck in rough kisses, leaving a trail of semen behind.

Matt was exhausted already; with Near sucking him dry at the same time as Mello stretching the younger boy with vigor was overwhelming, but he knew neither of them were done yet.

Mello grabbed the back of Near's head and pulled him up into a searing kiss, taking the last of Matt's cum that was still stuck to his mouth. When they had lazily broke apart, Near smiled sheepishly.

He straddled Matt's slim form and licked all around his neck and shoulders, leaving sweet, syrupy kisses all over his skin.

"I can't wait anymore, Matt," Near said huskily, laying down on the floor and spreading his legs. "Take me!" Matt gasped nervously, bending to his knees and gripping Near's hips. He closed his eyes and hesitatingly pushed in the head of his length.

Near winced, looking over Matt's shoulder to gaze at Mello.

"O-ok, Mello," he whispered.

"You sure you ready?" The blonde asked carefully and Near nodded enthusiastically.

"W-what's going on?" Matt stammered, unable to slide in any further. Mello was digging his fingernails into the redhead's hips, shoving him onto all fours above Near. Near smirked and inclined his head to gently press their lips together.

Suddenly, Mello rubbed his hard erection against Matt's firm backside, grinding up on him, trying to get all the friction he could.

"Ahh---w-what are you d-doing!?" Matt demanded, his body trembling with all the pleasure he was receiving.

"I-it's called a threesome," Mello said kindly, resisted the urge to pound both his lovers through the ground. This was new for all of them. "You enter Near, and I enter you. It's--"

"I know what the hell it is!" Matt shouted, ignoring Near's amused expression. "B-but…you didn't s-stretch me…like y-you did Near." He blushed and returned his gaze to Near.

"Ah, you're right, I haven't!" Mello said apologetically and bent down to lick Matt's hole from top to bottom.

The redhead gasped, his already rigid arousal swelling inside Near. The white haired boy whimpered, grabbing onto Matt's shoulders.

Mello shoved his tongue deep inside him, pushing Matt farther into Near. Both of them were surprised that Mello had that much strength in just his tongue to push them both forward.

Gaining a disapproving hiss from Matt, Mello removed his mouth and replaced them with his fingers. They were still smooth from preparing Near, and he easily added two digits at once. He gently made scissoring motions upwards, until Near stopped him.

"T-that's enough, Mello," he rasped. "We-we do this n-now!" The defiance in Near's voice made Mello obey immediately, snatching his fingers out and repositioning himself.

"Matt…you're sure you want to do this?" Mello sneered, but the undertone of concern was obviously there.

"Y-yes!" Matt yelled, impatiently wiggling his ass in anticipation. Mello, holding his breath, slowly pushed into Matt. He just let the head rest inside, before Near gave him a permitting nod. The more he slid in, the more Matt was forced to push into Near.

They continued this until both of them were fully sheathed. The feeling of filling Near and also being filled by Mello was irresistible and Matt's arms wobbled.

Mello's thrusts were so powerful, the redhead hardly had to do anything except make sure he didn't collapse.

Near screamed the loudest, as his prostate was stimulated with excellent force as Mello moved his hips in such a way that it aimed perfectly and hit his target with every thrust.

Matt leaned down and licked at a hardening nipple, sucking lightly as Mello plunged in with unbelievable speed. Moving up from Near's chest to his neck, he left feather light kisses all along the pale flesh, muttering "sorry" every time he cried out.

"Sorry -kiss- sorry -kiss- sorry…"

"H-how does it f-feel?" Mello asked both of them, loving the loud moans they made.

"G-good…" Near gasped.

"So fucking good!" Matt answered as well.

"W-we're all so close!" He panted, curving himself into the shape of Matt's back, who in turn, pressed his chest to Near's.

Near's length was trapped between their bodies, bouncing with their activity, and he came first. He threw his head back and shrieked as he burst, covering his and Matt's stomachs.

Near's walls clamped down on the redhead's cock, and he came almost instantly after, biting the younger boy's shoulder as he shot his cum inside the hot passage he was penetrating.

Mello insisted on giving a few more weak thrusts before he came at last, glad that he was the last to come. He made nothing but a muffled grunt, while the others screamed a jumble of each other's names.

When they had all finished screeching, Mello pulled out of Matt and wrapped his arms around his waist. The redhead was trembling so badly, he was unable to hold himself up.

Mello nibbled on his ear, embracing him tightly before tenderly lifting him out of Near. Once the weight left him, Near already felt like he could sleep for a year. He was worn out from being fucked by both his lovers, after all, that was the first time they had did anything like that together.

"Come on…" Mello whispered. "Let's go to bed." He gently scooped up Matt and cradled him to his chest like a small child. He then helped Near stand up and the smaller boy squeezed his hand as the blonde led him into their bedroom.

Matt had fallen asleep as soon as Mello had picked him up, and Near rolled his eyes.

"What a baby," he commented teasingly. "Look at his face." They giggled quietly at the post-sex look on Matt's face, his body covered in cum.

They contently climbed into the oversized bed they shared. Matt snuggled up to Mello's chest and Near wrapped his arms around the redhead from behind.

The ones still awake shared one last goodnight kiss before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I really hate Valentine's Day myself, but I thought I would post a little oneshot...hoped you all liked it! I'm not used to writing threesomes, so I hope it okay!  
Please reviews, loves!


End file.
